


[Podfic] Goodbye Vintage RCA Remote

by wtfrenchtoast



Series: [Podfic] Dishonor [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: .....it might be crack lbr, AlternAvengers, AlternaBuckys, Avengers AU, Gen, I swear to God this is not crack, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, listen pal, multiverse trope, this is going to make zero sense if you haven't read the other stories come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfrenchtoast/pseuds/wtfrenchtoast
Summary: So, you were visited by another you from another dimension. Walk it off.





	[Podfic] Goodbye Vintage RCA Remote

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye Vintage RCA Remote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354012) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou). 

> Original author's note: Just little blips in the multiverse, for anyone who wants to follow up on how the other characters are doing.

Download mp3 (13:57) [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1f0t5FOrywU7eTnv74yuZgSEH5dAF7Dtw)

* * *

Podfic soundtrack! A reprise from That is Not a Cow, with one small twist. Enjoy!

Intro: Midnight City - M83

  1. Goodbye Dear, I'll Be Back in a Year - Dick Robertson Orchestra
  2. Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Tears for Fears
  3. Take on Me - a-ha
  4. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga
  5. The House of the Rising Sun - The Animals
  6. Should've Been a Cowboy - Toby Keith


End file.
